Threads
by existence555
Summary: Unrelated SasuSaku drabbles, because love is the same in every reality. 02. Sasuke knew he should stay away from her. But that dress...
1. Revive

**A/N: So I get all these random SasuSaku thoughts, but they're all very drabbleish and don't work for oneshots really. So here's what I came up with. Remember, these are not one story. They are independent drabbles. Review! (:**

As she walks toward his prison cell, she asks herself, was it all for nothing?

"Good morning," she says quietly.

She slides the plate of food through the bars. Little does he know that she cooked it herself this morning.

"I talked to Shisou today," she continues. "She says that you've almost proven yourself."

The dark haired man says nothing. Instead, he picks up the piece of toast and begins to eat it.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asks, desperation trickling into her voice. "I know you talk to Ibiki. Why the hell won't you talk to me?"

She smashes a fist into the wall in frustration. Despite not putting any chakra into it, she leaves behind a large hole.

"You can't even look at me!" she exclaims. "How can you do this to me, Sasuke?"

It's the first time she's allowed herself to say his name.

It tastes like freedom.

Then, the impossible happens.

"Because I don't want to stay here," he replies.

He's sitting near the front of the cell, so she leans down and puts a finger under his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Look at me and tell me that you don't love me," she tells him.

His dark eyes widen slightly, and he blinks.

"I don't," he begins.

"You don't what?" she prompts him.

"I don't think I can say that," he says slowly.

Hesitantly, she moves her lips toward his.

The moment they connect is all the time he needs to decide that he is going to stay.

"I love you," he tells her softly.

She starts walking away. Words would mean nothing at this point; he already knows how she feels.

Once she reaches the door, she fiddles with a pink strand of hair and turns to look at him one last time.

"Don't leave," she whispers.

He closes his eyes for a brief moment before nodding.

"I'm here, Sakura," he assures her.

It's the first time he's allowed himself to say her name.

It tastes like home.


	2. Fulfill

**A/N: Summer means updates! Yay! Review! :)**

Sasuke knew he should stay away from her.

Still, when he saw her in the same bar, wearing that _tiny_ dress, he had to do something. In such a public place, she wouldn't dare to try anything.

"Hello, beautiful," he said smoothly.

Her red lips parted and she was about to let expletives fly. Then, she turned around.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura breathed, caught off guard.

"That was very quick, Sakura," he told her. "Impressive."

Sakura ignored his sarcasm.

"I will fight you," she assured him. "And then I will take you back home."

Sasuke snorted.

"Fight me?" he chuckled. "Home? What home are you speaking of? Besides, it would appear that you're in the middle of a rather _sensitive_ mission."

She blushed, suddenly conscious of her short dress.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Sakura mumbled something under her breath. He ignored it; it wasn't as if it mattered anyway.

"In the meanwhile, Sakura," he said. "How about a dance?"

"Can I refuse?" she grumbled.

Pleased that she managed to keep her cool, Sakura allowed him to pull her out to the dance floor. Her arms fell loosely around his neck as his hands slid tantalizingly over her hips.

"What do you want, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmured.

Her eyes flitted around the bar. He supposed that her target wasn't here yet.

"Nothing in particular," Sasuke shrugged, pulling her closer. "A taste of the forbidden flower perhaps?"

Sakura's eyes widened as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. As he broke away, it dawned on him.

"They were smart to send you," he told her. "You're the only one I wouldn't kill."

She'd been figured out. His hold was too tight for Sakura to be able to escape.

"If you come back, we can go dancing every week," she whispered finally.

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly.

"We were never meant to be," he replied. "I have my destiny and you have yours."

"You're wrong, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, shaking her head.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"There's only one destiny," she declared. "And that's _ours_."

The next moment, he was gone.

The next time Sakura saw him was two days later.

He was waiting for her at the gates of their village.


End file.
